Tyrel Brannister
Tyrel Brannister is a Human Paladin. He is played by Tyler Brann. =Description= Appearance Tyrel is above average height for a Human at 6 feet, and athletically built. Personality Tyrel is highly pragmatic, often preferring the most direct method of dealing with a situation. He also views himself as the most capable leader among the party, a fixed belief in his mind regardless of the reality of the situation. When it comes to matters of court and courtesy, Tyrel most often takes the path of deferring to any existing leadership or convention -- a trait that has saved the party more than once. =Biography= Background Tyrel Brannister was born to the noble family Brannister in the High March. The firstborn of a distinguished lineage, Tyrel was raised to rule, whenever that time may come. Tyrel spent much of his youth training at the sword and lance, preparing for whatever battles were ahead in his future. When left alone to his own devices, he combed over the closed portions of the Rockjaw, his ancestral castle in Ebrinburg. There he learned that his family had once had more vassals, and two other castles in unknown locations. Once he came of age, he left Ebrinburg to continue his studies of High Eschatology at the Astral Pardinium. It was here he met Kieth IV, his eventual connection that brought him to Deephold Downs where he met the rest of the party. During his travels abroad, he learned his childhood best friend Sam Riggon was killed during an accident at the Fields of Valor. To handle his grief, Tyrel made the decision to take the Oath of Vengeance and dedicate his life to protecting the innocent. Before the Stream =Relationships= =Character Information= Quests Notable Items Current Items *'Family Helm -' The aged golden-hued alloy bears the symbol of House Brannister, a griffin dexter under three crosses. The helmet is a barbute design, with an open face. It acts as Tyrel's holy symbol. *'Talon (+1 Longsword)' - Elegantly fashioned, the longsword shows signs of perhaps centuries of use, the deep patina of the blade adding a blue-tint from hilt to tip. Set into each side of the guard is a fierce bird of prey, claws outstretched as it descends for the kill. The level of polishing along the edge indicates careful preservation of the original blade, possibly indicative it was the named blade of a house. *'Wind Fan (wonderous item) '- While holding this fan, you can use an action to cast the gust of wind spell (save DC 13) from it. Once used, the fan shouldn't be used again until the next dawn. Each time it is used again before then, it has a cumulative 20 percent chance of not working and tearing into useless, nonmagical tatters. *'Ring of Fire Resistance - '''Tho owner of this garnet ring has resistance to fire damage while wearing it. *'Steadfast Escalate''' - This set of full plate armor is comprised of heavy geometric facets instead of traditional smooth curves. The high pauldrons are each irregularly peaked, and acid-etched with a motif of the Sakadi Mountains. While wearing this armor, you have advantage on Strength Saving Throws against going Prone, or being pushed or thrown. Former Items ---- Abilities Human Abilities Additional Abilities Feats Paladin Abilities Category:Player Character Category:Carroll Guardians